This invention relates to processes for producing triaryl phosphite. More particularly, this invention relates to processes for producing large quantities of hindered triaryl phosphite.
The commercial use of triaryl phosphites in relation to latex is well known in the art. Triaryl phosphites containing alkyl-substituted phenyl rings are found to be effective synthetic latex stabilizers and are preferred over simpler aryl phosphites for several various reasons. One such reason is that it is non-discoloring. Yet another reason is that it imparts fewer odors to the finished polymer. Further, it is also more resistant to hydrolysis, which makes its addition possible to the latter as aqueous emulsions.
These important commercial uses of the triaryl phosphites have given rise to the development of research in this area intended to produce the same at cost efficient manners.
The preparation of ortho tertiary alkyl aryl phosphites is more difficult than the preparation of phosphites containing less hindered substituents. In fact it has been proved that it impossible to obtain acceptable yields of good quality hindered aryl phosphites in the absence of heterocyclic catalysts.
The following diagram illustrates the preparation of tris dietary alkyl aryl phosphite of general formula P(OR)3 by reacting a di alkyl substituted phenol of formula ROH where R represents C6H3RaRb. 
Ra is tertiary alkyl, Rb is lower alkyl or tertiary alkyl.
Various processes for the preparation of triaryl phosphite have been disclosed in prior patent disclosures. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,989 to Wescott Jr. discloses a process for the preparation of triaryl phosphite. According to this patent, certain basic materials such as triethylamine have been used in stoichiometric quantities as a hydrogen chloride scavenger so as to give yields as high as 80% of the theory of the desired product. It is not desirable to use a stoichiometric quantity of triethylamine in the preparation of the cited phosphite compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,818 to Maul et al. describes a process for producing triaryl phosphite from phosphorous trihalides and alkyl substituted phenol in the ring of formula ROH of where R=C6H3RaRb (Ra is tertiary alkyl, Rb is lower alkyl or tertiary alkyl) with the use of specific phosphorous-, nitrogen and/or sulfur containing compounds as catalysts has been disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,696 to Maul et al. describes another process for producing triaryl phosphite. According to this process, the catalyst is selected from the group consisting of an amide of a carboxylic acid.
The use of alkylated triaryl phosphites as stabilizers against thermo-oxidative and light-induced degradation of organic material has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,218 to Rasberger et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,617 to Muller et al. describes the use of triaryl phosphite in combination with phenolic antioxidants for stabilizing organic polymers. The corresponding German Patent No. 2,702661 also discloses stabilizer systems of triaryl phosphite and phenols.
European Patent Application EP0455092 to Gregory et al. describes suspensions of polymer additives in functional fluids and thermoplastic resin compositions containing the same.
A process for the preparation of tris (2,4-ditertiary butyl phenyl) phosphite involving the heating of 0.8 mole of required phenol with 0.2 mole of PCl3 for 1 hour at 80xc2x0 C. and for 8 hour at 200xc2x0 C. has been disclosed in German Patent No. 2,046,200.
German Patent No. 2,940,620 to Mayer et al. describes the preparation of tris (2,4-ditertiary butyl phenyl) phosphite by treating corresponding phenol with PCl3 at 50xc2x0 C. and then at 130xc2x0 C. The process disclosed in this case requires a temperature level of 130xc2x0 C. for a continuous period. Also the process requires evolution of hydrogen chloride gas which requires scrubbing.
An improved one pot process for the preparation of sterically hindered triaryl phosphites is provided, which produce high yields and quality products, which are free of disadvantages and complications associated with prior art processes.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide for an improved process for the manufacture of hindered aryl phosphites by mixing a substantially stoichiometric amount of 2,4-dialkyl phenol with a phosphorous trihalide in methylene chloride with a relatively large amount of pyridine. Reaction is carried out in at 0-5xc2x0 C. which takes 1 h for the completion and one hour for isolation in isopropanol.
It is well recognized to the persons skilled in the art that the amount of Lewis base used in synthesis of sterically hindered triaryl phosphites have traditionally been only several mole percent, or a fraction of a mole percent, compared to aryl reagents. However, according to the present invention, the use of a relatively large amount of Lewis base results in the ability of the reaction to go to its completion at a faster rate, and at a lower temperatures. This unexpected result has a technological and economic advantage over the prior art. Large amount of Lewis base means 10 mole percent or more of the Lewis base compared to the substituted phenol, preferably over 20 mol %, more preferably over 50 mol %, and most preferably the amount of the Lewis base is about stoichiometrically equivalent to the substituted phenol.
In yet another aspect a process for producing triaryl phosphite of (Structure 2) has been provided wherein Ra is tertiary alkyl, Rb is lower alkyl or tertiary alkyl, the process comprises reacting PCl3 with 2,4-dialkyl phenol of formula ROH where R=C6H3RaRb (Ra is tertiary alkyl, Rb is lower alkyl or tertiary alkyl) (Structure 1) wherein the reaction is carried out by adding PCl3 to a solution of 2,4-dialkyl phenol in methylene chloride and pyridine at 0-5xc2x0 C. under nitrogen atmosphere over a period of one hour. After methylene chloride has been distilled out and isopropanol has been added to precipitate white crystalline solid, which is filtered out and is washed with cold methanol.
In still another aspect, the invention provides for a process of reacting 2,4-ditertiary butyl phenol with PCl3 to produce tris-(2,4-ditertiaryl butyl phenyl) phosphite as illustrated in Structure 3.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides for a process of reacting 2,4-di tertiary amyl phenol with PCl3 to produce tris(2,4-ditertiaryl amyl phenyl)phosphite as illustrated in Structure 4.
In still another aspect, the invention provides for a process of reacting 2-tertiary butyl-4-methyl phenol with PCl3 to produce tris (2-tert butyl-4-methyl phenyl) phosphite as illustrated in Structure 5.
The present invention relates a novel process for the production of tris (2,4-ditertiary butyl phenyl) phosphite, tris (2,4-ditertiary amyl phenyl) phosphite and 2-tertiary butyl-4-methyl phenyl phosphite especially in large scale manufacturing. Large scale manufacturing requires the production of title compound in a cost efficient manner. This led to the enquiry into producing the title compound with lesser impurity and with a better yield. Also one of the concerns was to achieve the desired lower temperature so as to have high yield with shortened reaction time.
The hydrogen chloride formed in the reaction PCl3 with the phenol is removed by one of the following methods:
by removing HCl time to time by applying vacuum,
by passing CO2 gas,
by refluxing at high temperatures,
by using a Lewis base.
All the above methods are laborious and time consuming. Therefore they are not suitable for commercial production of the title compound. The method employing the use of a Lewis base is more suitable in this case. The bases that can be conveniently used are triethylamine, trimethylamine and pyridine. Results were found to be good in the case of pyridine as base compared with the other two.
A process for producing triaryl phosphite has been provided. The process involves making triaryl phosphite of formula (Structure 2) comprising of reacting PCl3 with 2,4-dialkyl phenol of formula (Structure 1). Aforesaid reaction is being carried out by adding PCl3 to a solution of 2,4-dialkyl phenol in methylene chloride and pyridine at 0-5xc2x0 C. under nitrogen atmosphere over a period of one hour. After distilling out methylene dichioride and addition of isopropanol the resultant white crystalline precipitate was filtered out. Washing of this precipitate with cold methanol gives the product.
In the given formulae, Ra and Rb may be various organic substituents. They may be alkyl, aryl, alkene, alkanyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkene, and a combination thereof. Furthermore, such organic substituents may have any number of non-carbon groups on them, as long their presence does not interfere with the reaction to obtain triaryl phosphite. The preferred organic substituents are saturated alkyl substituents, more preferably branched chains, most preferably containing one to six carbons.
Although PCl3 was used within our experiments, other phosphorus trihalides may be used. Examples of other halogens that may be used include fluorine, bromine, and iodine, thus it is possible that under appropriate method modifications, in place of PCl3 one may use PF3, PBr3, PI3. It is also recognized that a mixture of halides substituents on the phosphorus center may be used, exemplified by PCl2Br, PClBr2, PCl2I, POlI2, PBr2I, and PBrI2. Furthermore, a mixture of various phosphorus trihalide compounds may be used to obtain the desired triaryl phosphite; instead of essentially pure PCl3, one may use a mixture PCl3 and PBr3, a mixture of PCl3 and PI3, a mixture of PCl3, PCl2Br, PClBr2, PBr3, and other similar trihalide mixtures. 
In another embodiment, in the process as described above, 2,4-ditertiary butyl phenol is reacted with PCl3 to produce tris-(2,4-di-tert-butyl phenyl) phosphite (Structure 3). 
In another embodiment, 2,4-di tertiary amyl phenol is reacted with PCl3 to produce tris(2,4-ditertamyl phenyl) phosphite (Structure 4) in the process as illustrated in Structure 1 and Structure 2 above. 
In yet another embodiment, the invention is addressed at reacting 2-tertiary butyl-4-methyl phenol with PCl3 to produce tris (2-tert butyl-4-methyl phenyl) phosphite as illustrated in Structure 5. 
Preferred embodiments are further illustrated in the following examples: